Bleach And Law Of Ueki
by Tie19
Summary: Survival game mulai! Ichigo dan Ueki terpisah dengan Haiji, Nagara, dan Sora! Sementara itu, Ichigo dan Ueki berhadapan dengan Hiroshi dan Hitsugaya. Dalam sekali serangan, Ueki langsung kalah. Ichigo lalu berhadapan dengan Hitsugaya! Suck at summary, R
1. Kembali Disini

Tie:JENGJENGJENGJENG!!!! Ni fanfic ke berapa yaa????

Wully:itung dulu ah ti..

Die:ehm.. hem… meh…(dibalik)

Wully:ahha!! Kelima!!

Karin:hoo... banyak juga ya...

Tie:rupanya arus imajinasiku nggak berhenti...

Ina:tuingk!!!! Aku munculll

Tie:oi karambol!!! Kacamataku pecah gara gara kamu!! Ganti!!

Ina:emoh

Luthfi:yang kutahu kamu bikin komik baru lagi kan???

Tie:sejak kapan munculnya???

Luthfi:dari tadiii...

Tie:oya,NOTE!!! Ni crita agak mirip ma Law Of Ueki Plus... jadi namanya Law Of Ueki Plus Plus!!!

Die:HAA????*jaw drop*

Tie:napa kamu jaw drop gitu?

Die:habis namanya kalo disingkat jadi gini kan??:

TLOU++/TLOUPP

Ya khan??

Tie:jiah gak usah diurusiin...

Una(temen):hiiihihihiihii...(ketawa kuntilanak)

Ina:HYA!!!!!!! TAKUT!!!(kabur)

Tie:lho,Un,kok kamu disini??? katanya mati???

Una:hiihiihiihihii... hidup lagii...

Tie:ck ck ck.... yaudah,aku nggak mau ngurusi ni arwah gentayangan... chapter 1 mulaeee!!!!!

* * *

ChaPter 1

Kembali Disini

_Semua itu terjadi..._

_3 tahun lalu..._

_Dimana semua orang dari dunia kemakmuran dan 3 dunia yang bersatu menjadi sahabat,_

_Kini terpisah kembali...._

_FLASHBACK_

_3 tahun lalu_

Ueki bertarung dengan Hachikou,salah satu monster di dunia kemakmuran. Ueki kewalahan menghadapinya,dan kalah.

"tu.. TUNGGU!!!"teriak Ueki

"Kosuke Ueki,kau sudah berjanji untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini,tetapi kau kalah. Sebagai gantinya,dunia kemakmuran dan 3 dunia akan terpisah kembali..."kata Hachikou

"ja..jadi??"

"semua orang akan kehilangan ingatan tentang dunia kemakmjran,kecuali kau dan orang-orang tertentu"kata Hachikou,lalu menghilang

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Ueki berjalan menuju dunia kemakmuran. Semua orang kehilangan ingatan tentang 'teman yang berharga' lagi..

* * *

DUNIA KEMAKMURAN

"oh,Ueki!"panggil seseorang dari belakang Ueki menoleh. Rupanya yang memanggilnya itu Haiji,Nagara dan Sora.

"teman teman!!!"kata Ueki lalu berlari kearah mereka. "ada apa? Apa kalian tidak kehilangan ingatan?"tanya Ueki. Haiji,Nagara dan Sora mengangguk. "aku mau menanyakan itu,tahu!"kata Haiji.

Ueki melihat lihat ke sekeliling. "Wool mana?"tanya Ueki.

Haiji,Nagara dan Sora menunduk. "Wool diambil dan dia dijadikan cube oleh Hachikou."jawab Haiji.

Ueki terkejut._Hachikou sialan_,pikirnya.

Nagara mengajak Haiji,Sora dan Ueki untuk makan siang bersama-sama sambil membicarakan tentang cube alias Wool.

Nagara menjelaskan kepada mereka,kalau tahun ini diadakan ujian kualifikasi untuk menuju tatemono no osoroshii,dimana benda-benda yang mempunyai kekuatan kuat,termasuk cube,ada di sana. Baru tahun ini diadakan hal seperti itu.

"jadi begitu.."kata Ueki

"jadi... kita harus mengikuti ujian kualfikasi untuk mengambil cube? Begitu?"tanya Sora kepada Nagara. Nagara mengangguk.

"tapi,tahun ini ujian kualifikasinya agak sulit,bukan hanya pertempuran atau survival game seperti yang dulu... dibagi dalam 5 babak,yaitu ujian tertulis,game champion(?),adu sejata,survival dan pertarungan. Kali ini anggota timnya juga 5,lalu waktunya 25 hari"kata Nagara.

"tunggu,semuanya serba lima!!"kata Ueki.

"lalu,Nagara? Siapa yang jadi orang kelima di tim kita?? Bukan Milie kan???"tanya Haiji sambil mengirimkan death glare ke arah Nagara. Nagara mengangguk,"bukan Milie,tenang saja"katanya.

"lalu siapa??"tanya Haiji.

"dia seharusnya sudah datang.. oh,itu dia!!"kata Nagara. Haiji,Ueki dan Sora menengok kearah anak itu. Sora mengamatinya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki(supaya bisa jaga jaga kalau rupanya orang jahat). _Anak itu aneh juga,rambutnya berwarna oranye,dan tinggi sekali.. tingginya sekitar 185 cm..._

Ueki terkejut ketika melihatnya.

"oh,Kosuke??"tanya anak itu. Ueki tersenyum lalu berkata "haloo,Ichigo!!"

"hai juga!!"balas anak itu alias Ichigo.

"kalian sudah saling kenal?? Syukurlah"kata Nagara

"kenapa bersyukur?"tanya Sora

"nanti terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan seperti dulu lagi.. Haiji memusuhi Sora. Ingat?"tanya Nagara.

"oi,Kosuke! Kau sehat?"tanya Ichigo

"yah.. bagaimana dengan kau??"tanya Ueki

"tenang saja... aku baik kok!"kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum

"oh,ya.. Nagara,Ichigo,apa kalian berteman?"tanya Haiji kemudian

"kurang lebih begitulah"jawab Ichigo dan Nagara bersamaan.

"oh.. memang kalian pernah bertemu?"tanya Sora

"pernah,dulu aku menemukan Nagara yang kelaparan,katanya 5 hari tidak makan"jawab Ichigo sambil melirik Nagara. Yang dilirik hanya tersenyum.

"ooh,aku ingat!! Waktu Nagara membawa Milie tanpa ijin Haiji waktu itu kan?? Haiji marah dan melarang Nagara masuk rumahnya selama 7 hari.. konyolnya.."kata Sora. Haiji langsung mengirim death glare ke Sora.

"apa katamu,cebol??"tanya Haiji dengan suara angker. Ueki segera melerai mereka.

"yah,itu memang pertama kali kami bertemu.."kata Ichigo.

"lalu,Nagara! Bagaimana tentang ujian kualifikasinya?"tanya Ueki sambil menahan Haiji.

"yah.. besok siang kita berlima mendaftarkan diri"kata Nagara

Ueki,Ichigo,Haiji,Sora dan Nagara pun pulang ke Nagara cleaning shop. Haiji bertanya kepada Ueki.

"hei,Ueki,kau bertemu Ichigo kapan,sih?"tanyanya.

"hmm.. sekitar 2 tahun lalu.. aku dan Mori sedang berjalan-jalan di terngah kota,lalu tiba-tiba ponsel Mori jatuh dan diambil oleh Ichigo. Disana kami pertama kali bertemu. Tapi.. 1,5 tahun lalu dia kembali ke Karakura"jelas Ueki.

"oh begitu.."

Lalu mereka berlima berjalan menuju Nagara Cleaning Shop

* * *

Tie:fuuh selese...

Wully:chekiing!!!

Die:berapa jumlah shugo chara amu?

Tie:3! Lho,kok mbahas itu??? Ini BLOU+!

Wully+Die+Karin+Luthfi+Una:BLOU??

Tie:maksud aye Bleach Law Of Ueki +

Hitsugaya:giliranku???

Tie:... KAPAN KAPAN!! HAHAHA!!!!!

Wully:hem... pokoknya..

ALL:REVIEW YA!!! SAIA TUNGGU!!!


	2. Ujian Tertulis

Tie : "**YA~HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!**" (nembakin bazooka ke udara) "**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Wully : (sweat drop) "E.. Eeh?"

Di-chan : "Yak, Yap, Yah, Yaw, sang Author stress udah keluar gilanya yang ketularan Kami-sama, dan ketawa setan andalan Hiruma yang rupanya juga udah menulari saya! **KHEKHEKHEKHE**!!!"

Wully : "..??? Ada apa ini!!!"

Tie : " YA~HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! AHAHA!! UHUHUHUK!! Aduh! Keselek! **Kualat**!!"

Di-chan : "**KHEKHEKHEKHEKHEKHEKHEKHEKHE!!!!!!!!!!**" (tambah gila)

Ichigo : "Neng Author, kalo keselek nih, minum dulu!" (nyodorin air putih)

Tie : "NYAAAAAA~!! Thanks Ichigo!!!" (meluk Ichigo sampe nggak bisa nafas)

Ichigo : "HEEELP MEEEEEEEEE!!!!" (semaput karena kehabisan oksigen)

Tie : (masih meluk Ichigo yang udah semaput) "Mm, oh, ya! Para readers yang terhormat!! Ada ralat!! Dari chapter satu yang waktu Nagara bilang tentang ujian kualifikasi untuk menuju ke "Tatemono no Osoroshii", ada 5 hal yang harus dilakukan! Nah, aku bakal ngubah tata caranya. Yang pertama, tetep ujian tertulis, kedua, survival game di hutan, ketiga, pertarungan di tengah kota, terus, keempat itu… Pertarungan perebutan "*********" (entar dijelasin kok!) daan yaaang terakhiiiir!!!! ADALAAAAAAAAH!!!!"

All except Tie : "YA?" (sambil megang popcorn)

Tie : "ADALAAAAAAH!! Eh, hei, kok pada megangin popcorn?"

All except Tie : "LANJUTIN DULU!!"

Tie : "Oh, ya! PERTARUNGAN LIMA LAWAN LIMA!!"

All except Tie : "HORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!" (nglempar popcorn ke udara)

Tie : "Eh!?? EEH!?? EEEEEEEHHH??? HUJAN POPCORN?? TOLOOOOOOOOOONG!! KAMAR TIE BANJIR!!! TOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG"

All except Tie : "HORE! TIE TENGGELAM!!"  
Tie : (megang popcorn) "Kok basah gini?"

Yuki (My OC) : "Gue basahin, kapten!! Biar melempem!"

Tie : "Makasih! Oh, ya, bagi yang ingin melihat Yuki-chan, silahkan buka blogku (promosi mode ON!)! Dia bakalan muncul di fanfic ini!"

Wulan : "Oke, sekarang mbahas review dari readers, ngomong-ngomong Tie-chan menerima reviews lewat sms! Nih nomernya : 081390484097"

Tie : "Yap, THULL!!! Mm.. Review dari-"

Haiji : (ngambil posisi buat baca review sambil mukul Tie sampe terjerembab) "Hap! Giliranku baca review, Tie!"

Tie : "SAKIT, O'ON!" (ngusap2 kepala)

Haiji : (pasang senyum ala Ichimaru Gin) "Yah, maaf! Ngg, dari **4869fans-Nikazemaru**!! Munculin Hitsugaya Toushiro? Oke-" (kepotong)

Tie : (nglompat di atas kepala Haiji) "AAH, YAAAA!!! LUPA NJELASIN!! Buat semuanya, khususnya Kurosa-chan, 4869fans-Nikazemaru, dan para pecinta Hitsugaya ataupun IchiHitsu!! ADA SURPRISE DI CHAPTER INI!! TOUSHIRO-KUN!! EKSKLUSIF!! SPESIAL!! EKONOMI (apa hubungannya?)!!! HOT!!!" (berapi-api sampe kacamatanya retak)

Hitsugaya : "ITU HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU! DAN KAU MAU APA DENGAN **DIRIKU **INI?"

Tie : "Rahasia dong, oom Hitsugaya.." (mbetulin kacamata)

Hitsugaya : (narik kerah baju Tie) **"OOM???"**

Tie : "A.. AMPUN!!"

Ichigo : (melerai Hitsugaya) "STOP TINDAK KEKERASAN!"

Tie : "HWAAA~ MAKASIH, MY PRINCE!! (weleh-weleh)"

Wully : "..... Ahh.. Sudahlah... nanti juga bakal ada OC yang dipikir namanya habis-habisan sampe si author tinggal tulang...."

Ueki : "Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.....,"

Haiji : "Kok Ueki tidur siiiiiiiih???"

Tie : "Dia emang kerjaannya tidur melulu..."

Di-chan : (mengangin kipas dengan gaya Urahara & pake Topi) "Asoi... Kok gue ketularan Urahara ya, rasanya?"

Tie : "Tanyalah pada rumput yang bergoyang.. (HALAH!)"

Di-chan : "HM.... OKAY!! DONT FORGET TO REVIEW THIS "CRAZY" CHAPTER..."

Tie : "And please..."

Renji : "ENJOI DIS KREZI CEPTER!!! (enjoy this crazy chapter) EN NEPER PORGET TU REPIU, OKEII EPERIBODI?? (and never forget to review, okay everybody?)" *dilempari Tomat dan kulit pisang*

* * *

Chapter 2

Ujian Tertulis

"Hoahm...," Ueki baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia melihat Ichigo yang sedang duduk-duduk santai di luar.

Ichigo sedang menikmati pemandangan dan udara segar di pagi itu.

"Ichigo...," panggil Ueki. Ichigo terkejut.

"Kosuke? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tentu saja, kalau aku belum bangun, kenapa aku ada disini, hayo?" canda Ueki.

"Bisa saja kau tidur sambil berjalan (A/N : Ueki bisa tidur kapan saja, dan dimana saja!)," ledek Ichigo sambil tertawa. Ueki merengut.

"Kau itu ah..."

Ueki menikmati udara pagi hari itu. Wajahnya senang. _Sudah lama aku tak bangun sepagi ini... _pikirnya. Ichigo mengamatinya. Tiba-tiba dia punya niat usil.

"Kosuke..." panggil Ichigo kemudian.

"Apa??" tanya Ueki.

"Kamu sudah punya pacar belum?" tanya Ichigo sambil menahan tawanya. Wajah Ueki memerah.

"Be.. Belum!! Kau ini!" teriak Ueki.

"Dasar Kosuke..." kata Ichigo sambil tertawa.

"Anu, Ichigo..."

"Apa??"

"Kau boleh memanggilku Ueki saja. Teman-temanku kan biasa memanggilku dengan Ueki," katanya.

"Baiklah.. Ueki,"

Tibe-tiba muncul Nagara di belakang mereka.

"Hey! Kalian sudah bangun? Ayo kita sarapan!" kata Nagara kemudian. Ichigo dan Ueki segera menuju ruang makan. Disana sudah ada Haiji, Milie dan Sora yang masih kelihatan mengantuk.

"Sora, kenapa wajahmu pucat seperti itu?" tanya Ueki.

"Ah, tadi malam Haiji mendengkur keras sekali, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur..." jawab Sora. Ueki dan Ichigo segera melirik Haiji.

"Jadi suara yang tadi malam itu... Suaranya Haiji? Kukira suara tukang bangunan yang ada di depan" kata Ichigo. Mata Haiji melebar.

"Apa?? Jadi kamu kira aku apaan?" tanya Haiji.

"Kirain lagi bikin meja" jawab Ichigo. Haiji langsung mengirimkan death glare ke arah Ichigo.

"Sudah, sudah! Jangan bertengkar terus, sekarang sarapan dulu!" ajak Nagara kemudian.

Akhirnya mereka berlima sarapan bersama. Seusai sarapan...

"Teman-teman! Karena besok kita ujian tertulis, mari kita belajar dulu!" ajak Nagara.

"Sepertinya yang paling perlu belajar Ueki, ya..." kata Haiji kemudian. Ichigo melirik Ueki.

"Bodoh-bodoh begini, dulunya Ueki jenius lho! Kuat pula!!!" kata Ichigo kemudian sambil mengusap kepala Ueki. Ueki mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Yah, pokoknya kita belajar dulu... Hmm, menurut informasi, materi yang diujikan pada ujian tertulis besok adalah Matematika, teknik-teknik bertarung dan pengetahuan umum" jelas Nagara.

"Jadi?" tanya Ueki.

"Kita latihan dulu.. Lagipula yang otaknya lemah kan cuma kamu, Ueki," jawab Nagara.

"Baiklah, mulai dari mana dulu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Matematika... Lalu teknik pertarungan.., dan akhirnya pengetahuan umum," jawab Nagara.

1 jam berlalu...

"WUUUAAAA!!!!! Nagara!!! Susah!!!" teriak Ueki yang kebingungan.

"POKOKNYA KAU HARUS **BISA**!!!" teriak Nagara sambil memberi penekanan yang sangat pada kata "Bisa". Ichigo, Haiji dan Sora sweat drop. _Nggak bisa nyangka Nagara bisa segalak itu..._ pikir mereka bertiga.

"Nagara... Jangan galak-galak.." kata Ueki. Nagara meliriknya.

"Selesaikan dulu!" perintah Nagara kemudian. Ueki hanya bisa pasrah...

"Ah.. Nagara, sudah nih," kata Ueki. Nagara memeriksanya.

"Nah, begitu dong, kan kau "mantan" anak jenius..." kata Nagara sambil memeriksa hasil pekerjaan Ueki. Nagara lalu mangambil beberapa soal.

"Ayo, sekarang kita belajar tentang teknik pertarungan," ajak Nagara. Ueki, Sora, Haiji dan Ichigo mengangguk. Nagara lalu menjelaskan beberapa teknik pertarungan yang sudah dia pelajari sebelumnya.

"Nah, kalau pertarungan rupanya kalian mudah menguasai, ya.." kata Nagara sambil tersenyum. Mereka semua mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita belajar tentang pengetahuan umum," kata Nagara.

"Oke! Kalian berempat, bawa buku ini dan pelajarilah! Aku mau siapkan makan siang dulu," kata Nagara sambil menyerahkan buku berjudul "Pengetahuan Umum Hangenkai Untuk Pemula".

"Ichigo..." kata Ueki. Ichigo menoleh.

"Ajarkan aku..." kata Ueki lagi.

"Baiklah, mungkin memang aku harus mengajarkanmu, kalau tidak kau mungkin akan menangis dan menjerit-jerit karena tidak bisa.." kata Ichigo sekaligus mengejek Ueki.

"ICHIGO!!!" teriak Ueki. Wajahnya merah padam. Ichigo, Sora dan Haiji tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Maaf, aku kan hanya bercanda..." kata Ichigo sambil menahan tawanya.

"HUUH!! ITU KETERLALUAN, TAHU!" teriak Ueki.

"I.. Iya! Maaf!!" kata Ichigo. "Ayo, ayo, akan kuajarkan, sini," sambung Ichigo. "Nah, begitu baru kumaafkan," kata Ueki.

"Ayo!" kata Ichigo.

1 jam kemudian

"Hai! Kalian semua, apakah kalian sudah selesai belajar tentang pengetahuan umumnya?" tanya Nagara.

"Sudah.." jawab Ueki dengan wajah yang pucat. Pengetahuan umum itu _sangat _sulit untuknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Ueki?" tanya Nagara. Haiji, Ichigo dan Sora berjalan ke arah meja makan bersama Nagara.

"Yah, ya.. Cuma kesulitan kecil," kata Haiji.

"Hoo, yah, sudahlah, sekarang kita makan siang dulu," kata Nagara kemudian. Ueki, Ichigo, Sora dan Haiji mengikuti Nagara lalu makan siang bersama.

"Umm, baiklah, sepertinya ujian besok banyak saingan, dan yang disisihkan hanya 5 kelompok jadi.. Ueki, persiapkan otakmu!" kata Nagara kemudain. Wajah ueki jadi pucat.

"Gawaaat.." keluh Ueki.

"Hoi, hoi! Jangan patah semangat gitu... Mungkin ada juga yang lebih bodoh dari kamu, Ueki!" kata Ichigo sambil menenangkan Ueki.

"Be.. Benar juga! Bukan berarti aku yang terbodoh di dunia!" kata Ueki mulai semangat.

Setelah mereka berlima selesai makan, mereka melanjutkan belajar pengetahuan umum lagi.

"Bagaimana, Ueki?" tanya Nagara sambil melihat ke arah Ueki.

"Yah... Lumayan gampang, mungkin karena sudah diajari sama Ichigo...," kata Ueki sambil merenggangkan tangannya kedepan.

"Baiklah.. Mungkin sudah cukup segini saja, kalian boleh beristirahat untuk besok...," kata Nagara sambil membereskan peralatan-peralatan yang ada di meja. Ueki, Ichigo, Sora dan Haiji mengangguk lalu mereka berlima pergi menuju ke arah kamar masing-masing.

* * *

"Ueki! Ayo bangun!" teriak Haiji dari luar kamar Ueki. Ueki membuka matanya. "Sudah jam 7 lho! Ujiannya dimulai 1 jam lagi! Ayo cepat!" teriak Ichigo.

"Eh?? 1 jam lagi?" jerit Ueki lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi. Setelah Ueki selesai mandi, mereka berlima mengecek persiapan dan berangkat bersama-sama menuju lokasi ujian.

Sesampainya di sana, mereka semua terkejut ketika melihat seluruh peserta ujian kualifikasi. Saking banyaknya, kalau dilihat dari atas kayak gerombolan semut!!!

"Hmm.. Kelihatannya kelompoknya lebih dari 100...," kata Nagara serius.

"100?" jerit Ueki, Haiji, Ichigo dan Sora bersamaan.

"Ya... Kalian semua lihat, kan? Begitu ramainya tempat terkutuk ini..." jelas Nagara lagi sambil pasang tampang menyeramkan (dalem hati senyum ala Ichimaru Gin..).

"Terkutuk.." gumam Haiji.

Ichigo melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar. _Ramai sekali..._ pikirnya. Ichigo mengamati seluruh tim yang datang pada ujian di hari tersebut, dia juga mengamati wajah-wajah anggota tim. Pada saat dia menengok ke arah kanan, dia melihat seseorang, bertubuh kecil, berambut putih, dan bermata Hijau. Mata Ichigo membulat begitu dia mendengar suara anak itu.

"To.. Toshiro?" panggil Ichigo kepada anak yang ada di depannya itu. Ya. Anak itu adalah teman Ichigo yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah...

**HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO!!!**

Anak berambut putih itu terkejut ketika Ichigo mengetahui namanya. Bagaimana tidak terkejut? Dia saja tak mengenal anak berambut oranye yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. Tapi.. Kenapa anak berambut oranye itu mengenali dirinya?  
"Kamu siapa?" tanya Hitsugaya. Ichigo tersentak.

_Benar juga... Dia tak mungkin mengenaliku... Tapi... Kenapa Toshiro bisa ada disini?? _Pikir Ichigo.

"Hei, Toshiro, ada apa?" tanya orang dengan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan di belakang Hitsugaya.

"Ah, tidak.. Aku hanya terkejut karena dia tahu namaku," kata Hitsugaya sambil menunjuk Ichigo.

"Hei, Ichigo, ada apa?" tanya Ueki. Ueki melihat Hitsugaya dan empat orang yang berada di belakang Hitsugaya.

"Hei anak kecil, kau mau apa dengan anggota kami, hah??" tanya seseorang yang memakai topi di belakang Hitsugaya sambil menarik kerah baju Ichigo.

"Ti.. Tidak akan melakukan apa-apa, kok!!" bantah Ichigo.

"Hei, hei, Hiroshi, kamu jangan sembarangan dong!!! Dia juga kelihatan masih seumuran dengan kita.." kata seseorang yang ada di sebelah orang bertopi alias Hiroshi itu.

"Aaah, berisik, kau, Miku! Jangan ikut campur urusan lelaki!" bantah Hiroshi sambil berancang-ancang untuk memukul Ichigo.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Hitsugaya. Hiroshi segera melepaskan genggamannya dan Ichigo terjatuh di tanah dengan tidak sukses.

"Aduh!" rintih Ichigo karena tangan kirinya terantuk batu.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa? Maaf, anggota timku memang keterlaluan," kata Hitsugaya.

"Toshiro! Sudah kubilang jangan berhubungan dengan orang aneh! Sini!" tarik Hiroshi kasar. Hitsugaya mengerang kesakitan.

"Tapi kamu sendiri jangan kasar memperlakukan Hitsugaya!" teriak Miku.

"Miku, Hiroshi, kalian ini jangan bertengkar terus. Itu tidak baik.." kata seseorang yang tadi berdiri tepat di belakang Hitsugaya (yang berambut acak-acakan).

"Apaan, sih! Sakamoto, kamu juga jangan ikut campur!" bentak Hiroshi lalu melempar Hitsugaya. Ichigo menangkap Hitsugaya sebelum Hitsugaya jatuh.

"Hei, kalian semua apa-apaan sih? Mau dapat bogem ya? HAH??" bentak Haiji dengan death glare yang seram.

"Haiji, jangan manas-manasin mereka.. Aduh!" kata Ichigo sambil memegangi tangannya yang masih sakit.

"Toshiro, kita pergi saja," ajak Miku.

"Kau mengerti, 'kan? Mereka yang mencuri ingatan teman-temanmu..," bisik Hiroshi. Hitsugaya tersadar kalau dia ditangkap oleh Ichigo. Dia tiba-tiba memukul perut Ichigo.

"Benar juga! Aku benci kalian!" teriak Hitsugaya sambil meninggalkan tim Nagara yang sdang membantu Ichigo berdiri setelah terkena bogem gosong made by Author (buat mbogem Luthfi biasanya).

"Ichigo, kau kenal.. Dia?" tanya Ueki. Ichigo mengangguk lemah.

"Ya... Aku yakin Toshiro diperalat oleh mereka!! Kita tidak boleh kalah! Ueki! Kita harus menang, ya!" kata Ichigo. Ueki mengangguk.

"Ayo kita masuk ruangan.. Ngomong-ngomong.. Nanti duduknya diacak, dan jika ketahuan mencontek.. Maka, satu tim akan didiskualifikasi!" kata Nagara.

Mereka berlima memassuki ruangan ujian tertulis. Mereka berlima toidak beruntung karena orang yang duduk di sebelah mereka.. Orang-orang yang memperalat Hitsugaya.

(Begini maksudku.. omong-omong aku bakal nulis nama lengkap mereka.

Kurosaki Ichigo sebelahan sama Hitsugaya Toushirou

Ueki Kosuke sebelahan sama Takazawa Hiroshi hati-hati Ueki!

Nagara sebelahan sama Inokuma Sakamoto

Haiji sebelahan sama Kazama Shuto

Sora sebelahan sama Sagawa Miku)

Ichigo menatap ke arah kapten divisi 10 yang bertubuh kecil itu. Hitsugaya rupanya juga menatap Ichigo. Hitsugaya langsung memalingkan muka begitu Ichigo menatapnya.

Ichigo hanya bisa mengela nafas. _Tak kusangka kapten secerdas dan sepintar dia bisa dibodohi oleh mereka..._ pikir Ichigo.

Ichigo menatap ke arah Ueki yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

—Go to Ueki—

Ueki menatap Hiroshi yang duduk disebelahnya. Ueki menjadi takut karena wajah Hiroshi cukup menyeramkan. Ueki jadi stress katera mengingat kemampuan otaknya yang pas-pasan itu, akan diuji di ujian ini. Dia melirik Haiji yang mengomel sendiri seperti orang gila *author dibogem super gosong -made by Author buat mbogem Luthfi- sama Haiji*.

—Go to Haiji—

_SIAAAAAAAL!! Kenapa aku harus disebelah orang ini, sih! Mana wajahnya menyebalkan, lagi! Aku merasa ingin menghajarnya!!!_pikir Haiji sambil mengomel sendiri. Shuto mengangkat kacamatanya lalu melihat ekspresi Haiji yang aneh. Shutopun tertawa.

—Go to Nagara—

Nagara melirik ke arah orang yang ada di sebelahnya. Nagaa tersenyum kecil ketika Sakamoto melirik Nagara. Sakamoto sweat drop..

—Go to Sora—

Sora tetap mengunyah hamburgernya dengan santai sambil memperhatikan Miku yang duduk di sebelahnya. Miku juga menatap Sora. Sora menyodorkan sebungkus hamburger ke arah Miku. "Kau mau?" tanya Sora. Miku mengangguk dan menerima hamburger yang diberikan Sora (A/N : Miku itu baik!! Dia jga diperalat!).

—Back to class—

Seisi kelas dikejutkan oleh kedatangan perempuan bertubuh sedang yang sedang membawa 5 paket lembar jawab dan soal. Kok kuat ya?

"Hahh.. Hahh.. Ah... Halo semuanya! Nama saya Yamazaki Yuki, saya akan mengawasi kelima ujian ini! Tapi, untuk ujian pertama, saya dibantu oleh teman-teman saya..." jelas perempuan itu sambil mengelap keringatnya.

Sora memperhatikannya.

_Tinngi 1__58 cm, berat kira-kira 40 kg, rambut berwarna coklat panjang sepinggang dan diikat oleh pita berwarna biru muda dengan gambar bunga di ujungnya... Lucu juga..._ pikir Sora.

Ichigo merasakan tekanan reiatsunya yang lumayan besar. _Dia juga Shinigami.. Terlihat jelas dari reiatsunya..._ pikir Ichigo lalu melihat anak yang duduk di sampingnya. Hitsugaya mengerutkan dahinya. Pasti dia berpikiran sama dengan Ichigo.

"Oke! Sekarang saya akan membagikan soal ini..." kata Yuki sambil membagikan lembar ujian beserta lembar jawabnya kepada seluruh peserta yang banyaknya bikin geleng-geleng kepala.

"Baiklah, semua sudah mendapat Soal dan lembar jawabnya... ujian dimulai dari sekarang! Waktu 15 menit," jelas Yuki lalu duduk.

10 menit

"Kubo manga team, didiskualifikasi," kata Yuki tegas. Tim itu terkejut.

"Tapi.. Tapi.. Saya—"

"KELUAR!" bentak Yuki. Merekapun keluar.

"Semua barisan yang ada di belakang, didiskualifikasi bersama timnya!" kata teman Yuki yang bernama Ayaka (sebenernya Taichounya Yuki..). Beruntung tidak ada anggota dari Nagara cleaning shop dan kelompok Hitsugaya a.k.a Punk restaurant.

Suasana semakin menegang karena yang tersisa tinggal 20 tim. Semua tim gemetaran, terutama Ueki karena Hiroshi terus-terusan melayangkan death glare ke arah Ueki.

"Baiklah, saya peringatkan, waktu tinggal 5 menit lagi," kata Yuki sambil memandang ke sekeliling. Ueki jadi makin panik. _3 nomor masih kosong! Gimana ini?? _Pikir Ueki panik. Ueki melihat ke arah Haiji, Nagara, Sora dan Ichigo yang ternyata memandangi Ueki. Mereka berempat memang sudah selesai, sih.

_Aku tidak boleh mengecewakan mereka! Aku harus SEMANGAT!_ Pikir Ueki sampai keluar api -Hiroshi kebakar-.

Setelah perjuangan itu, Ueki menyelesaikan soal-soal dengan cepat. Ichigo menghela nafas lega. Dia lalu melirik ke arah seseorang yang ada di sebelahnya; Hitsugaya Toshiro. Hitsugaya melihat ke arah Yuki yang tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Baiklah, waktu ujian sudah selesai. Sekarang saya akan mengoreksi hasil pekerjaan kalian semua," kata Yuki lalu berkeliling untuk memeriksa. Dia tersenyum ke beberapa orang yang dilewatinya. Setelah selesai mengambil semua pekerjaan, dia menyisihkan beberapa lembar jawab ujian. Yang lain diserahkannya ke Ayaka dan yang lainnya.

"Baiklah, saya akan mendiskualifikasi 10 tim." kata Yuki.

"Tim yang ada di depan ini, semua KELUAR!" kata Haruka (temennya Yuki juga~). Semua tim yang ada di depan tersentak.

"Kenapa kami?" tanya seseorang.

"Kalian diduga mencontek. Semua jawaban kalian sama, padahal ini uraian, dan setiap orang punya penyampaian sendiri-sendiri, bukan? Keluar." kata Yuka (pacarnya Haruka). Semua tim tersebut terkejut. Kenapa mereka tahu?

"Jangan remehkan penjagaan kami, ya!" jelas Haruka lalu mengoreksi lembar yang lain.

"Baiklah, tim yang terpilih kali ini... Nagara cleaning shop, Punk restaurant, Naka merchandise, Mitsu chocolate center dan Dora toy store," kata Haruka. Kelima tim yang terpilih pun senang.

_Hore! Aku bisa!! Lihat, kan, Mori..._ pikir Ueki bangga. Tapi dia sedih juga ketika memikirkan Mori.

Ichigo tersenyum lemah. _Tunggu saja, Rukia, aku pasti akan mengembalikan ingatanmu..._ pikirnya.

"Baiklah, kelompok yang terpilih dipersilakan istirahat satu hari di penginapan dahulu," kata Haruka. Kelima kelompok itupun berjalan menuju ruang istirahat.

Ichigo tidak dapat berhenti memikirkan Hitsugaya. Mengapa dia ada di sini? Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Kenapa dia mau ditipu oleh mereka? Semua pertanyaan itu melayang-layang di kepala Ichigo. Dia tidak tahu, mengapa sampai Hitsugaya ada di sini. Ichigo memandang ke arah lapangan. Ada beberapa orang bermain disana. Ichigo melihat Hitsugaya tanpa sengaja. Dia melihat anak berambut putih itu termenung. Ichigo memutuskan untuk turun bersama Ueki.

Hitsugaya berpikir keras. Mengapa anak berambut oranye itu tahu namaku? Kenapa dia sedih begitu aku meninggalkan dia? Apa mau dia mencuri ingatan teman-teman? Dan juga... Kenapa reiatsunya besar? Semua pertanyaan itu melayang-layang di kepala Hitsugaya. Tiba-tiba tempat duduknya gelap oleh bayangan seseorang. Hitsugaya mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang ada di depannya. Tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi marah.

"KAMU LAGI! Kenapa kau tidak bisa berhenti menggangguku?" teriak Hitsugaya ke arah orang yang ada di depannya alias Ichigo. Ichigo menunduk.

"Bukan apa-apa... Aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu.. Kalau kau tidak suka, aku akan pergi ke atas saja.." kata Ichigo sedih, lalu dia berbalik meninggalkan Hitsugaya yang hampir menangis.

_Tess.. Tess..._

Airmata Hitsugaya turun tanpa permisi. Dia benar-benar lelah memikirkannya.

_Tess.. Tess..._

Airmata Ichigo juga turun. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka, Hitsugaya akan menjadi lawannya...

—To Be Continued—

* * *

Tie : "**HUWAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!** Kok jadi kayak gini?? Hikss!! Malah jadi parade nangis??"

Ichigo : "Jangan nangis.. cup.. cup.."

Tie : "My Prince.." (ngliat ke arah Ichigo dengan tampang manja)

Ichigo : "Egh?"

Wuly : "Hehe.. Tie mulai.."

Di-chan : "Dasar sroberi!!" *kena Getsuga Tenshou & bogem gosong telak*

Tie : "Ngomong-ngomong... Para Readers yang terhormat! Karena Tie sampe tinggal tulang waktu memikirkan nama-nama OC (selain Yuki, Ayaka, Yuka, Haruka), Tie mohon yang amat sangat, deh, nih, dong, tolong... Bagi yang punya ide buat ke 15 OC lagi~!! TOLOONG!! KASI TAU TIE~!! Saran aja cuku~~~~p..."

Ichigo : "Dan juga yang mau jadi OC di fanfic ini, angkat tangan!!! Maksudku, beritahu di review, dan jangan lupa gendernya, dan kekuatannya..."

Wully : "Format contoh :

Nama : Yamazaki Yuki

Gender : Perempuan

Umur : 15

Kekuatan : Shinigami (elemen air)"

Tie : "Dan ada tawaran spesial untuk my online best friend, 4869fans-Nikazemaru, mau menggantikan Miku?? Jawab di review ya?"

Nitsu : "Saiia nongol ya?"

Tie : "Eh, eh, lu!! KEMBALI KE HABITAT ASAL! Balik ke Heaven sonoh!!"

Nitsu : "Kejem loe!" (segera kabur karena Yuki dah nyabut Zanpakutonya)

Tie : "Huh, dasar, ntuh anak nyusahin! Oh, ya.. Lupa sampean... Buat "mereka" a.k.a ke 15 OC yang namanya belum kepikir sama sekali, jangan lupa, satu tim terdiri dari 5 anak, 4 cowo 1 cewe. Don't forget.."

Ichigo : "Yap... Ntar yang terpilih fanficnya bakalan direview sama Tie, dan bakalan dipromosiin di blog habis-habisan sampe tinggal debu, de..."

Tie : "That's RIGHT!"

Wully : "Sekian dari kami.."

Di-chan : "Don't forget to.."

All : **"REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!!!"**


	3. Survival!

Tie : "Hula!! Kembali di crossover gila kami, Bleach And The Law Of Ueki!!"

Di-chan : "Pokoknya gitu deh,"

Wulan (nama aslinya Wully tuh Wulan) : "Apanya yang "gitu deh"?"

Di-chan : (nunjuk ke arah kiri) "Ada Kim Bum tuh (Lho)!!"

Wulan : "MANA???" (tancap gas!)

Tie : "Yaah.. Gara-gara Di-chan asistennya ilang satu, deh!"

Wulan : "LHOOOOOO?? Ternyata bukan Kim Bum tapi Kim Bim (?)!!!"

Tie : "k.. KIM BIM?"

Di-chan : "HOI! Cepet respon review!"

Hitsugaya : "Oke... Mmm.. **4869fans-Nikazemaru!! **Rupanya dia menerima tawaran OC sebagai pengganti Miku.."

Miku : "Aku ke mana?"

Tie : "Jadi cadangan.."

Ichigo : "Dari **Kuro lunatic!** Jadi OC? Okay!"

Tie : "O, ya! Bagi yang sudah mendaftar (?) sebagai shinigami, Tie mohon maaf! Kekuatannya jadi hak Tie, jadi nantinya bukan Shinigami tapi manusia biasa.. Gomen.. Habis udah ada.. ngg.. 7 Shinigami di crita ini! Kalo kelebihan ato kebanyakan gak seru.."

Yuki + Yohachi + Yuka + Ayaka + Haruka: "Gomen nansai..."

Di-chan : "Yah.. Pokok'e... Oke! Dari **Red-deimon-beta!** Eh? BUSEEET!!! Characternya 5 tapi? Penjelasannya panjang banget!!"

Tie : "Mana.. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA?????"

Ichigo : "EDAN!!! Panjang banget?"

Luthfi : "WAAA!!! Aku keracunan liatnya!" (kejang-kejang + sakaratul maut)

Yuki: "Dari **Agehanami-chan!** Hum... Kok Shirayuki-chan mirip saya, ya?"

Tie: "Ah, karena suatu alasan, Shrayuki belom bisa dimasukin. Wuaah! Shirayuki munculnya abis Ujian Kualifikasi selesai! Gomen nansai..,"

Yuki : "Whatever, dari **Kirazu Haruka! **Sori, ya, bosku ini nggak bisa munculin kamu! Maap!"

Tie: "Iya, maap!"

Di-chan : "Seenaknya sendiri loe!" *jambak Tie*

Tie: "EMAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!"

Yuki: "Tie-san..? Oke, OC yang kepilih punya Red-deimon-beta, Kuro Lunatic, Agehanami-chan dan juga 4869fans-Nikazemaru. Makasih semuanya!"

Renji: "ENJOI AJAAAHH!!!!"

* * *

**BLEACH punya TITE KUBO~!! MINTA DONK!**

**THE LAW OF UEKI punya FUKUCHI TSUBASA!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Survival!!!

* * *

Ichigo's POV

_Hosh.. hosh..._

_Kenapa Hitsugaya tak berhenti mengejarku? Tatapannya ganas! Apa yang terjadi? Aku hanya bisa berlari, menghindar dari Hitsugaya._

Crat

_Hah? Apa ini? Da.. Darah?? Tapi... Apa yang terjadi? Apa Hitsugaya menyerangku? Aku memberanikan diri untuk melihat kebelakang. Benar saja. Hitsugaya benar-benar serius untuk membunuhku! Tapi kenapa?_

_Kulihat di tangan kanannya, dia memegang Hyourinmaru. Tapi.. apa yang ada di tangan kirinya itu? Aku berfikir sejenak._

_Bentuk itu.._

_Apa itu..._

_ZANGETSU?_

BRAK!

Aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku. Nafasku tersengal-sengal. Mimpi yang menakutkan...

"Ichigo! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku menoleh. Terlihat Ueki sedang duduk dengan cemas, seperti menungguku bangun dari mimpiku yang sangat buruk itu.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja..," jawabku. Sebenarnya aku berbohong. Aku benar-benar takut, takut karena Hitsugaya mengejarku dan membawa Zangetsu-ku. Pandangannya pun liar, bahkan penuh nafsu membunuh.

"Ueki, Ichigo, kita bersiap-siap saja dulu, siapa tahu kita bakal dipanggil sama Yuki," kata Nagara dari luar

End of Ichigo's POV

Yuki mempersiapkan semua anggota ujian kualifikasi di hutan untuk survival. Yuki lalu menyuruh mereka semua untuk memperkenalkan diri mereka.

"Nagara cleaning shop," kata Yuki.

"Nagara," kata Nagara sambil senyum gaje. Sakamoto yang syok langsung sweat drop dan menggigil kayak orgil.

"Ueki Kosuke," kata Ueki dengan ekspresi simple-nya yang mengatakan aku-ingin-tidur-lagi-tapi-harus-bertarung-nih.

"Haiji," kata Haiji bersemangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sora," kata Sora sambil tetap mengunyah hamburgernya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Yuki langsung blushing.

"Pu.. Punk Restaurant!" kata Yuki sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik tubuh Ayaka.

"Yohachi Rokukyuu," kata Yohachi.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro," kata Hitsugaya lemah sambil menatap Ichigo. Ichigo yang secara tidak langsung bertatap mata (?) dengan Hitsugaya langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Takazawa Hiroshi," kata Hiroshi dingin.

"I.. Inokuma Sakamoto....," kata Sakamoto grogi. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Nagara yang masih senyum gaje.

"Kazama Shuto," kata Shuto sambil menaikkan kacamatanya (Ishida style). Yuki yang melihatnya jadi muak sendiri. _Mirip Tie.._ pikirnya.

"Oke, Naka merchandise," kata Yuki. (A/N : kelompok ini pake OC dari r-d-b)

"Tsukimiya Rin," kata salah satu cewe.

"Max BB," kata salah satu cowo yang tinggi.

"Itsuki," kata cowo yang rambutnya kaya Renji.

"Raizo," kata cowo yang pake sepatu sendal.

"Gabz B.U," kata cowo yang rambutnya njegrak pirang.

"Yeah, Mitsu chocolate center," kata Haruka yang tau-tau nongol.

"Hayasaka Asahi," kata seorang cewe berambut pendek kaya cowo. (A/N : OC dari Kuro Lunatic)

"Tsukina Seiji," kata seorang cowo ganteng dengan tatapan dingin.

"Hotori Tetsurou," kata seorang cowo dengan tampang yang di cool-coolin. Yuki eneg liatnya.

"Enami Yuusuke," kata seorang cowo berambut jabrik agak klimis yang pake kacamata.

"Mizutani Mitsu," kata seorang cowok dengan wajah yang ceria dan segar. Kayak cewek wajahnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang Dora Toy Store!" kata Ayaka. (A/N (again! Maaf ngganggu~): OC-OCnya dari Yohachi)

"Matsuyama Takada," kata seseorang yang memakai semacam jubah dan sedang merokok. Dari gayanya, kelihatan kalau dia yang paling tua disana.

"Misako Izumi," kata seorang cewe yang rambutnya dikucir.

"Yamada Akira," kata seorang cowo yang sedang membawa mike, lalu menyanyi. Haruka cengo melihat orang itu.

"Fujiyama Sano," kata seseorang yang memakai topi.

"Tenko Tatsuya," kata seorang cowo dengan wajah datar.

"Baiklah, peraturan survival game ini alias babak kedua ini yaitu.. Kalian harus menumbangkan salah satu tim. Kalian harus memastikan bahwa semua anggotanya sudah pingsan. Tapi, kalau batas waktu belum habis dan anggota tim lain yang masih sadar bisa menyembuhkan luka temannya dan anggota itu pulih kembali, maka mereka tidak kalah. Batas waktunya adalah 72 jam, atau 3 hari. Jadi, nanti akan ada 4 tim yang lolos," terang Yuka panjang lebar.

Yuki lalu berjalan kedepan mereka dan membawa sesuatu.

"Baiklah, survival DIMULAI!" kata Yuki sambil melemparkan suatu benda ang tak jelas asalnya itu ke udara.

"Hah? Apaan tuh?" gumam Takada. Tiba-tiba, mereka semua melayang dan terpencar-pencar.

"Selamat menikmati pertandingan ini!" kata Yuki. Ayaka, Haruka dan Yuka hanya bisa sweatdrop.

--

Keadaan kelompok Nagara Cleaning Shop

KROSAK!

"Uwaa!" Ueki terjatuh tepat di atas semak-semak. Ueki duduk sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang nyaris benjol.

"Aww... Kejadian ini terulang deh.. Huh...," gumam Ueki.

"UEKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!!!" tiba-tiba suara familiar itu datang dari atas. Secara otomatis, Ueki melihat ke atas. Rupanya itu Haiji!

"**UEKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!!"**

GUBRAK!

Haiji jatuh dan menimpa Ueki.

"Ouw...," rintih Ueki. Haiji langsung menyingkir dari atas tubuh Ueki.

"Huah, kita terpencar dengan cara yang sama kayak dulu. Huah~" omel Haiji. Ueki tersenyum.

"Hahaha.. Tapi, Ichigo, Nagara dan Sora kemana, ya?" tanya Ueki pada Haiji. Haiji mengangkat bahunya.

"Ueki, Haiji, kalian disana?" panggil seseorang dari kejauhan. Haiji dan Ueki menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ah! Nagara, Sora! Ichigo mana?" tanya Haiji. Sora dan Nagara berpandangan, lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Hah? Kemana, ya?" gumam Haiji sambil berdiri dan mulai berjalan. Tiba-tiba..

"ADUH!" rintih seseorang dari bawah tumpukan dedaunan. Haiji terkejut.

_Daun-daunnya__ bisa... Bicara?_ pikir Haiji dengan tampang horror.

"HAIJI! INI AKU, ICHIGO!" teriaknya lagi. Oh, rupanya itu Ichigo.

"Hah? Ichigo? Lalu yang kuinjak ini apamu?" tanya Haiji tanpa dipikir.

"AWW! Duh, dalam saat-saat genting gini kamu malah tanya begituan? Halah.. Kamu nginjek telapak tanganku! Cepet menyingkir~!" kata Ichigo. Haiji langsung menjauhkan kakinya. Tak lama kemudian, sosok Ichigo muncul dari tumpukan dedaunan.

"Ayo, jalan..," ajak Nagara. Semua mengangguk dan mengikuti Nagara.

--

Keadaan kelompok Dora Toy Store

"Hey, Tatsuya, kenapa kita nggak jalan ke arah kiri aja? Kanan bisa aja berbahaya, tauk!" kata Takada sewot.

"Heh, bisa aja kiri yang berbahaya! Aku yakin yang kanan bakalan aman, deh!" bantah Tatsuya.

"Enak aja! Pokoknya ke kiri!"

"Nggak mau! Emangnya apa hakmu?"

"Aku kan ketua kelompoknya! Jadi aku yang berkuasa!"

"Nggak bisa! Pokoknya ke kanan! Perkiraanku, di kiri ada harimau!"

"Ogah! Di kiri malah aman! Perkiraanku, di kanan ada ular!"

"Nggak mau! Kanan!"

"Kiri!"

"Kanan!"

"Kiri!"

"Kanan!"

"Pokoknya KRI!"

"NGGAK! HARUS KANAN!"

"KIRI!"

"KANAN!"

"Hei, sudah, sudah! Jangan bertengkar!" lerai Fujiyama. Tentu saja hal itu tidak mempan. Mereka berdua masih adu mulut.

"Haduh.. Mereka berisik!" keluh Izumi.

"Kamu juga berisik, tahu, cewek bodoh!" bantah Akira.

"APA? Dasar penyanyi bersuara sumbang!!" ejek Izumi. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Akira marah.

"Apa katamu?"

"Suara sumbang!"

"Katakan lagi, dasar cewek blo'on!"

"Baka!"

Akhirnya, Akira dan Izumi beradu mulut. Fujiyama yang biasanya melerai kalau ada yang adu mulutpun bingung.

"Hentikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!"

--

Keadaan kelompok Punk Restaurant

"Hm.. Kita harus kemana, nih, yang akurat?" gumam Hitsugaya sambil berfikir dengan otaknya yang encer itu.

_Kalau ke kiri... Kemungkinan bakalan ada beberapa binatang buas. Kalau ke kanan... Hmm.. Disana kelihatannya nggak ada apa-apa. Ng, kalau ke kanan, __aman.. Apakah aku bisa bertemu orang berambut orange itu- Ah! Aku ini berfikir apa, sih! Masa' aku mau bertemu dia? Lucu banget! Tapi... Apa dia baik-baik saja- AH! LAGI-LAGI AKU MEMIKIRKANNYA! TIDAK!!!_ batin Hitsugaya sambil sewot sendiri. Sakamoto sweatdrop.

"Ngg.. Shiro-chan, kenapa kita nggak jalan ke sana aja?" tawar Yohachi sambil menunjuk satu jalan yang tertutup semak-semak.

"Halah... Memang kamu tahu apa? Perempuan jangan sok tahu..," kata Hiroshi. Yohachi mendengus sebal sambil membusungkan pipinya.

"Hiroshi, mungkin saja disana kita bakal aman. Ayo jalan," kata Hitsugaya sambil berjalan menuju jalan kecil yang tertutup semak-semak tersebut. Yohachi, Sakamoto dan Shuto mengikutinya. Hiroshi hanya sewot ditempat.

_Cowok mikro sial!_

_--  
_

Keadaan kelompok Naka Merchandise

Rin berdiri dari tempatnya terjatuh, dan firasatnya membawanya ke suatu tempat.

"Rin! Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Max.

"Bentar, itu, ada anak kucing yang terlantar...," kata Rin. Max, Raizo, Itsuki dan Gabz mendekati Rin.

"Wuaa.. Kasian..," gumam Raizo prihatin.

"Iya...," kata Itsuki sambil nangis (lebay).

"Hmm... Tunggu. Kita harus mengutamakan keselamatan kita, nih!" kata Gabz sambil mengangkat punggungnya dan tiba-tiba..

KRAK!

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!" rintih Gabz sambil guling-guling di tanah.

"Gabz, kamu kenapa?" tanya Itsuki cemas. Gabz membuka matanya.

"Punggungku encok~!!" kata Gabz.

"APWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA??!!!"

--

Keadaan kelompok Mitsu Chocolate Center

"Huaah.. Lemes.. Aku perlu makan coklaaaaaaaat~!!" keluh Mitsu sambil berbaring di semak-semak.

"Halah, ketua ini memang rakus kalau soal coklat!" omel Asahi.

"Iya, iya. Kayak nggak bisa hidup tanpa coklat aja. Kamarnya sampe dijadiin pabrik coklat segala... Aneh..," timpal Seiji.

"Iya! Iya! Ketua aneh banget! Kalo nggak makan coklat dalam jangka waktu 1 jam aja, udah lemes kayak orang nggak dikasih makan selama 1 minggu!" tambah Yuusuke sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang nyaris jatuh.

"Hei, hei.. Kalian nih..," protes Mitsu sambil duduk.

"Habis, ketua sih! Hobi kok makan cokelat. Heran deh, kenapa giginya nggak ada yang bolong, ya?" tanya Asahi.

"Halah, paling ketua sekarang pake gigi palsu..," kata Tetsurou.

"Haah? Apa katamu?" teriak Mitsu yang mulai emosi. Dia juga langsung berdiri, meskipun dia harus mengangkat wajahnya sedikit untuk melihat Tetsurou dan Seiji yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan tajam.

"Orangtua ompong dong kalo gitu.. Uwa.. Mitsu-chan udah tua~" goda Asahi sambil mencubit pipi Mitsu yang empuk itu.

"APE LO BILANG? HAH?" protes Mitsu. Wajahnya merah karena malu sekaligus marah.

"Hm.. Penipu.. Kan pake gigi palsu..," tambah Seiji yang cool. Nggak biasanya dia bercanda beginian...

"APA KALIAN BILANG!???!?!?! ULANGI SEKALI LAGI!"

"Cewek pendek~!!" (A/N: Mitsu emang pendek, tingginya kurang lebih 150. Mitsu juga mirip cewek karena rambutnya panjang sepungung -sebagai gambaran, pikirkanlah Edward Elric dari Fullmetal Alchemist-).

"APA?"

"Orangtua bergigi ompong," kata Tetsurou.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!! AKU NGGAK TAHAN LAGI~!! SINI, KUMAKAN KALIAN!" ancam Mitsu.

"Jangan ngamuk!" teriak Asahi sambil memberikan Mitsu sebatang coklat.

"Uwaa~! Coklat~!!" pekik Mitsu, lalu memakan coklat itu dengan gaya yang tak enak dipandang (?).

"Uwah, ketua seram...,"

--

Back to Nagara's Team

Haiji, Ichigo, Ueki, Nagara dan Sora dihadapkan dengan sesuatu yang menyeramkan dan menantang. Ya. MEREKA DIKEJAR HARIMAU!

"EMAK! TOLONG~!!" teriak Haiji. Nagara malah lompat-lompat dengan gembira.

"NAGARA! ELO NGAPAIN?!?!?!" pekik Ichigo yang kaget.

"Hahahaha! AKU SENANG KARENA BARU PERTAMA KALI DIKEJAR HARIMAU!" kata Nagara sambil menari-nari sambil berlari (?!).

"NAGARA! JANGAN GILA!" teriak Ueki yang sudah sadar dari mode ngantuknya itu.

"Huray!" teriak Nagara. "I'm in heaven.. Dododo.." Nagara malah nyanyi sambil dansa sendirian.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP~!!!!" teriak Ichigo yang mulai frustasi. Tanpa basa-basi, dia menelan pil gikongannya.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!!" teriak Ichigo sambil mengayunkan Zangetsu. Harimau itu langsung terbelah jadi dua.

"He?! Ichigo! Kenapa kamu bunuh Harimau itu??" tanya Kon yang sudah menempati tubuh Ichigo.

"Ah, maaf.. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara..," kata Ichigo sambil memasuki tubuhnya lagi.

"Wowowow,,, Hebrit~" kata Ueki dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Haah... Ya udah, kita lanjutin aja perjalanan kita!" kata Nagara santai. Ichigo, Ueki, Haiji dan Sora langsung memberikan death glare ke Nagara.

Merekapun kembali berjalan, sampai tiba-tiba..

Kressek!

Ueki dan Ichigo yang berjalan di depan terkejut.

"Apa itu?" gumam Sora sambil memperhatikan depan.

Krosak!

"Hei, jangan lupa, kalau ketemu musuh, kita harus siap menyerang..," kata seseorang. Dari suaranya, jelas itu laki-laki.

Ichigo langsung menyeret Haiji, Nagara, Ueki dan Sora supaya sembunyi di semak-semak.

"Ada apa?" bisik Ueki heran.

"Itu.. Itu suara Hiroshi.. Berarti, kali ini kita berhadapan dengan Punk Restaurant," bisik Ichigo.

"Hah? Tunggu, bukannya ada temanmu? Dia juga bisa merasakan reiatsumu, kan?" bisik Haiji. Ichigo mengangguk.

"Toushiro dan Yohachi.. Mereka berdua shinigami. Jadi, kalian semua harus bersiap supaya bisa menyerang dengan cepat, ok?" bisik Ichigo lagi. Ueki, Haiji, Nagara dan Sora mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian, Hitsugaya, Yohachi, Hiroshi, Sakamoto dan Shuto muncul. Hitsugaya memicingkan matanya ke arah semak-semak.

"Ada apa, Toushiro?" tanya Hiroshi dengan suara yang kasar. Hitsugaya menelan pil gikongannya dan keluar dalam wujud Shinigami.

"Ada orang dibalik semak-semak itu..," kata Hitsugaya dingin.

"Hmm.. Kelompok mana?" tanya Shuto sambil membersihkan kacamatanya yang nyaris diinjek Hiroshi. Yohachi memejamkan matanya.

"Kelompok Nagara Cleaning Shop...," kata Yohachi sambil membuka matanya yang dia pejamkan tadi.

"Ahh, tikus-tikus itu..," gumam Sakamoto sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan.

Tiba-tiba..

SRAK!

Haiji, Ueki, Ichigo, Nagara, Kon dan Sora menghadang mereka.

"Hah, ternyata kalian bakalan keluar sendiri, toh.. Hmm...," gumam Hiroshi.

"Hei jelek, coba lawan kami!" tantang Haiji sambil tertawa melecehkan.

Yohachi langsung keluar dalam wujud shinigaminya. "Berhembuslah, Nikazemaru!" teriaknya. Nagara, Haiji, Ueki, Ichigo, Kon (yang ada di tubuh manusianya Ichigo) dan Sora langsung melayang.

"Kalahkan saja langsung! Masukkan mereka ke jurang itu, Yohachi!!!" perintah Hiroshi sambil menunjuk ke arang jurang yang ada di depannya. Ueki langsung bertindak.

"Kekuatan menambah tangkapan pada mop!" teriak Ueki. Ujung mop langsung memanjang dan terikat di pohon.

"Ichigo, Haiji, Nagara, Sora, Kon! Cepat pegang tanganku!" teriak Ueki sambil menjulurkan tangannya dan menarik shihakusou Ichigo. Sayangnya, Sora, Nagara, Haiji dan Kon tidak bisa ditarik Ueki. Mereka berempat langsung jatuh ke jurang.

"Teman-teman!" teriak Ichigo dan Ueki bersamaan. Efek anginnya langsung berkurang.

"Haah.. Kita dapat 2 ikan teri, nih... Ya sudah, Yohachi, Sakamoto dan Shuto, kalian duluan ke jurang itu! Susul tikus-tikus bodoh itu..," perintah Hiroshi. "Aku dan Toushirou biar memberskan 2 ekor ikan teri ini..," sambung Hiroshi sambil menyeringai. Yohachi, Shuto dan Sakamoto langsung berlari ke arah jurang (A/N: ada tangga menuju jurang, dan merekapun turun lewat sana..).

Setelah itu, Hiroshi dan Hitsugaya pasang kuda-kuda.

"Ayo mulai!" teriak Ueki sambil memanjangkan mopnya. Ueki lalu mengikat batu karang yang ada di sebelah Hitsugaya dan melemparkannya ke Hitsugaya.

"Mop Hammer!" teriak Ueki.

BUM!!

Asap tebal mengepung Hitsugaya.

"Hahaha! Bagaimana?" ledek Ueki.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa, tahu..," kata Hitsugaya. Ueki dan Ichigo terkejut. Tak lama kemudian asap itu menipis. Dan.. Terlihatlah seorang Hitsugaya yang berdiri dan disebelahnya ada semacam dinding yang terbuat dari esnya.

"Ice shield..," gumam Ichigo.

"SIAL!" kata Ueki. Tiba-tiba, dari arah kanan Ueki muncul semacam pisau-pisau kecil. Pisau itu menusuk tangan kiri Ueki dan menancap di pohon.

"UAKH!" teriak Ueki sambil memegangi lengan kirinya yang tertusuk pisau.

"Fufufu.. Jangan bertindak semaumu, bocah..," kata Hiroshi dengan nada mengejek. Di tangannya ada beberapa lembar kertas yang diputar-putar (kayak dikepang gitu).

Ueki membuka matanya. "Apa kekuatanmu?" tanya Ueki sambil menahan rasa sakit di tangan kirinya.

"Hmm.. Kekuatanku lumayan spesial.. Kekuatanku adalah, mengubah kertas menjadi senjata, lalu... Menambah ketepatan pada bidikan..," jawab Hiroshi sambil menyeringai kejam.

"Hah? Kenapa kekuatanmu ada dua?" pekik Ichigo yang terkejut.

"Gampang saja.. Aku memang sudah dilatih untuk mengubah kertas menjadi senjata. Itu sudah ajaran dari klanku. Jadi... Klanku jarang sekali kalah dalam peperangan..," jelas Hiroshi. "Bersiaplah..," bisiknya, lalu salah satu dari ketiga kertas yang ada di tangannya berubah menjadi pedang. Hiroshi langsung melempar pedang itu ke arah Ueki yang tangannya terkunci.

"Ueki! Ukh!" rintih Ichigo karena dia juga tidak bisa bergerak. Rupanya, Hitsugaya membekukan kakinya supaya Ichigo tidak bisa menolong Ueki.

JREB

Pedang itu menancap di perut Ueki.

"UGH!" rintih Ueki. Tak lama kemudian, Ueki pingsan.

"Haah, sudah kuduga kalian lemah. Baiklah, Toushiro, kamu bisa atasi si rambut duren itu, kan? Aku akan membantu yang lainnya," kata Hiroshi.

"Baiklah, pergilah..," kata Hitsugaya dingin sambil tetap menatap Ichigo yang akhirnya bisa melepaskan kakinya dari penjara es Hitsugaya.

"Toushiro, apa-apaan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku akan melawanmu. Kau juga shinigami, 'kan?" tanya Hitsugaya. Ichigo mengangguk.

"Ayo, cepat mulai...," kata Hitsugya kemudian.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu!" kata Ichigo sambil mengayunkan Zangetsu. "Getsuga Tenshou!" teriaknya.

Hitsugaya menghindarinya dengan mudah.

"Soten Ni Zase, Hyourinmaru!" teriak Hitsugaya. Seekor naga es langsung keluar dari zanpakutou Hitsugaya. Ichigo melompat, mencoba menghindarinya.

"Percuma saja! Kau takkan bisa mengindarinya!" teriak Hitsugaya. Hyourinmaru mengikuti jejak Ichigo, yang sedang melompat. Hyourinmaru menggigit tangan Ichigo. Darah segar keluar dari tangan Ichigo. Tangan Ichigo juga langsung membeku.

"Ugh!" rintih Ichigo sambil memegangi tangannya. Hitsugaya mendongak, menatap Ichigo yang akhirnya jatuh perlahan.

"Sial!" teriak Ichigo sambil memecahkan es yang membeku di tangannya itu. Pandangan matanya menajam. Dia lalu mengangkat Zangetsu ke depan.

"Bankai!" teriaknya.

BLAAAAAAAM!!

Hitsugaya menahan angin kencang yang disebabkan oleh Ichigo.

Tak lama kemudian, terlihat sosok Ichigo yang berdiri sambil memegang Zangetsu berwarna hitam. Ya, itulah Tensa Zangetsu.

"Getsuga tenshou!" teriak Ichigo. Getsuga tenshou itu melayang dan mengenai tangan kiri Hitsugaya.

"Ugh!" rintih Hitsugaya sambil memegang tangan kirinya yang megeluarkan darah dengan cukup deras. Hitsugaya meringis kesakitan.

"Toushiro!" teriak Ichigo. Hitsugaya lalu mengangkat wajahnya.

"Apa maumu? Dasar pengkhianat!" bentak Hitsugaya sinis.

"Aku mau menjelaskan sesuatu! Bukan aku yang mencuri ingatanmu dan teman-teman!" kata Ichigo.

"Bohong! Hiroshi bilang kalau kau yang mencuri ingatan teman-teman!" bantah Hitsugaya.

"Toushiro! Aku tidak bohong! Dengarkan aku du-"

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi!"

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu! Kumohon!" pinta Ihcigo.

"Sudah tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan! Ini semua sudah terlalu jelas! Kau jahat! Kau bukan temanku! Kau pembohong!" teriak Hitsugaya. Airmatanya mengalir dengan deras.

"Kumohon! Dengarkan aku sebentar saja!"

"Tidak akan!!"

"Toushiro! Apa kau ingat Kusaka?" tanya Ichigo kemudian. Hitsugaya membuka matanya.

"Tentu saja ingat. Memang ada apa?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan suara yang serak.

"Apa kau ingat Rukia? Lalu, Renji? Byakuya? Matsumoto? Ikkaku? Yumichika? Semua yang ada di gotei 13?" tanya Ichigo beruntun. Nafasnya mulai tak beraturan karena emosi.

"Aku ingat mereka semua!" teriak Hitsugaya.

"Apa kau tidak ingat aku?" tanya Ichigo kemudian. Nadanya mulai melembut, mencoba tenang.

Hitsugaya menutup matanya lagi, lalu menggeleng.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentangmu!" teriak Hitsugaya. Airmatanya kembali menetes dengan deras. "Yang kutahu dari Hiroshi, kamu itu yang mencuri ingatan teman-teman!" teriak Hitsugaya. Nafasnya juga mulai tak beraturan.

"Toushiro, kumohon, percayalah padaku! Aku tidak mencuri ingatan mereka! Mereka juga teman-temanku, tahu!" kata Ichigo.

"Bohong! Bohong! Bohong! Kalau bukan kau, lalu siapa lagi?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Bisa saja Aizen yang mencuri ingatan kalian...," jawab Ichigo. Hitsugaya membuka matanya lagi.

"Aizen? Siapa dia?" tanya Hitsugaya. Ichigo terkejut.

_Toushirou.. Dia lupa tentang Aizen? Berarti.. Ada kemungkinan, kalau Aizen yang mencuri ingatan teman-teman.. Mungkin Hachikou yang dilawan Ueki itu.. Anak buahnya..., _pikir Ichigo.

"Apa Aizen itu temanmu yang mencuri ingatan teman-teman?" tanya Hitsugaya. Ichigo terkejut.

"Bu.. Buka-

"JANGAN BOHONG!" teriak Hitsugaya. Lagi-lagi airmata enetes dari matanya dengan deras.

"SUDAH CUKUP! SOTEN NI ZASE, HYOURINMARU!" teriak Hitsugaya. Hyourinmaru keluar dan menggigit bahu Ichigo.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!" jerit Ichigo. Darah segar keluar dari kedua bahunya yang digigit Hyourinmaru. Ichigo membuka matanya.

"To.. Toushiro..," panggil Ichigo pelan.

"Soten Ni Zase, Hyourinmaru!!" teriak Hitsugaya lagi. Kali ini, Hyourinmaru menggigit perut Ichigo.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!!" teriak Ichigo kesakitan. Darah yang keluar dari perutnya muncrat kemana-mana.

Ichigo jatuh terduduk. Kakinya sudah tidak kuat lagi.

Hitsugaya memasukkan zanpakutounya ke dalam sarung zanpakutounya yang ada di bahunya.

"Selamat tinggal..," ucap Hitsugaya, lalu pergi.

Ichigo menatap punggung Hitsugaya yang lama kelamaan menghilang.

_Kenapa.._

_Kenapa aku gagal menyelamatkan Toushirou..?_

_Kenapa?_

Semakin lama, pandangan Ichigo semakin gelap. Dan diluar dugaan, hujan turun lumayan deras.

Ichigo lalu jatuh pingsan karena menderita luka yang lumayan parah di perutnya.

_Maafkan aku, Toushirou..._

_Aku tidak bisa melindungimu untuk saat ini..._

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Tie: "DI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN~!!!" *nyaplok Di-chan*

Di-chan: "OI! SAKIT BODONG!"

Tie: "Hiksu! Di! DI!!!"

Wulan: "Elo napa?"

Tie: "AKU NGGAK NYANGKA KALO CERITANYA JADI KAYAK GINI! HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!" *guling-guling*

Di-chan: "Diam atau kuremukin kacamata elo!"

Tie: *silent*

Di-chan: "Halah... Gitu aja takut,"

Wulan: *menikmati wajah Kim Bum (?)*

Tie: "Jangan gaje semuanya, dong. Oh iya! Makasih buat yang udah ngereview fanfic (crossover) ini, ya! Tie sangat berterimakasih atas OC kalian!"

Wulan: "He'eh! He'eh!"

Di-chan: He'eh! Kalo nggak ada kalian, aku yakin Tie bakalan modar sebelom crita ini tamat!"

Tie: "Halah.. Ya udah.. Pokoknya..,"

Wulan: "Jangan lupa..,"

All: "**REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!**" *ngebom Tie*


End file.
